1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waterbed mattress supports, and more particularly to an adjustable support for accommodating waterbed mattresses of any of a variety of sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an accepted general practice to support waterbed mattresses on a platform which is, in turn, supported on a pedestal. The pedestal is assembled from a series of upstanding parallel rigid members interconnected by parallel rigid cross-members to form an open celled, box-like construction. When the platform is placed on the pedestal, a support foundation is established for the waterbed mattresses which distributes the weight of the mattresses over a larger area than would be the case with conventional type bedding perimeter support frames. The distribution of the weight of the waterbed mattress over a larger area is, of course, necessary since the typical waterbed mattress is considerably heavier than conventional stuffed or box-spring mattresses and could develop undue stress loads in any limited area support.
Like conventional mattresses, waterbed mattresses are customarily available in a variety of sizes. Because of the above described manner in which waterbed mattress support pedestals have previously been constructed, each mattress size has a pedestal of a particular size designed for use therewith. The respective different size pedestals are not interchangeable because of the nature of the particular configuration of each pedestal required to support a different size mattress. That is to say, the pedestal support for a waterbed mattress of a small size (e.g., commonly referred to as twin-size) would be too small for adequately supporting a larger size mattress (e.g., commonly referred to as king-size). Conversely, the pedestal for supporting the larger mattress would extend beyond the sides of the smaller mattress.
With conventional type bedding, the perimeter support frames can be adjustable as, for example, with expandable side or end rails as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 317,922 issued May 12, 1885 in the name of Bulkeley et al, or U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,391 issued Oct. 30, 1956 in the name of Shapiro. Adjustable supports for waterbed mattresses have, however, proven impractical because of the particular support required for proper distribution of the weight of the mattress. As described immediately above, such support has heretofore been provided by the particularly configured and non-interchangeable pedestals.